


Closer

by fallendarknight86



Series: Neighbours Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, G!Peen, Girl Penis, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: What happens when a blast from Quinn's past shakes things up with Rachel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story take place after what happened in its prequel "Neighbours". I highly recommend reading that, before approaching this fic..

** Chapter 1 **

**_1 year later_ **

“Rachel, dear...what a pleasure to see you again.” Judy Fabray welcomed the brunette, kissing each cheek softly, like the perfect host she was. 

“Mrs. Fabray, thanks for having me. It’s a wonderful party.” Rachel had still vivid memories of the last one, hosted in the same house, but she hoped for a smoother night this time. 

“Any friend of my Lucy is welcome. Have you seen her?” The blonde woman looked around for her daughter, with no luck. “She’s probably in her room, taking a nap or with her nose stuck in one of those books she loves so much. Would you mind go check on her and tell her she’s requested downstairs with the rest of us?”

“Sure thing, not a problem.” Rachel navigated through the house, grabbing a couple of glasses on her way upstairs, towards what she supposed was the bedroom zone. The Fabray mansion was huge. Besides the ample backyard - that also included a pool - there were two floors, a basement and at least 3 bedrooms. Stopping in front of a wooden door, she pushed it open with her forearm and was surprised to find it empty. Where was Quinn?

“Is that for me?” The girl’s voice startled her. She turned around carefully, not wanting to spill her drinks, and stared at the blonde, emerging from the en-suite bathroom, wearing loose pants and unbuttoned silk shirt, that left her toned upper body exposed. 

“Your mother requests your presence downstairs.” Rachel handed her a glass and took a sip from hers. Her throat had gone dry, at that sight. It’s not really something she was unfamiliar with. She had seen Quinn naked, many times, yet the effect was always the same. 

“I’ll be there soon, I got lost in a chapter and lost track of the time.” Quinn downed her glass in one go. She was thirsty and hungry. “Is it crowded?” She set her glass down and walked to the mirror, to button her shirt up. 

“Less than last year’s.” Rachel set hers down too and walked up to the blonde, circling her waist from behind to chase Quinn’s hands with hers and to undo the shirt’s buttons. 

“Thought I was supposed to getting dressed.” Quinn smirked through the mirror at her. Turning around, she let the brunette divest her of the shirt, letting it pool at their feet. 

“We can tell your mom you were showering or something.” Her nails scratched along the defined muscles of her abdomen, sending shivers up and down the Yale student’s back. “You’re so hot…” Her lips pressed along the column of her throat, nipping and kissing the porcelain skin alternatively. 

“Pot and kettle, honey.” Quinn’s hands slid down her back, carefully bunching the fabric of her expensive dress higher, so she could grab onto her firm backside with both palms. “No underwear? Did you hope to get lucky?” She tilted her head back, out of the brunette’s reach. 

“You always end up ripping them off, I’m running out of underwear.” Rachel pushed her against the wall, beside the bathroom’s door. Her front pressed into the blonde, that was palming her bare asscheeks with both hands. 

“Your panties stand in the way.” Quinn moaned into her ear. Her lips nibbled on her tender lobe, sucking it inside her mouth. She couldn’t wait to get both naked and sheathe herself into the brunette, releasing her obvious tension. 

“So do your boxers, but I do not cut into them.” Rachel’s hands had finally managed to push her pants and boxers past her thighs, freeing her appendage. “God, do something…” She was whimpering with each slap on her backside. It seemed the blonde had found another way to make her beg for it. 

“My name’s Quinn.” She rolled them over and pushed them inside the en-suite bathroom, needing to find the nearest surface where to sit the brunette on. She kicked the door shut with her foot and walked back to the brunette, who was now perched on the marble counter with her legs spread and her dress riding high on her thighs. 

“Stop being a smartass and get inside.” She grabbed her by the hips, with her long legs, and pulled her in, enough to rub her tip against her outer lips and throbbing nub. 

“Always so bossy.” Quinn chuckled and rested one arm behind the brunette. She leveraged on it to direct her tip down to the girl’s entrance and sink herself into her heat, in one go. “Shit…” She kept on forgetting how tight she was. So tight she always had to hold back, not to spill it as soon as she entered her. 

“Fuck.” She rested her head on the wall behind her. It was cold. It was refreshing and in contrast to what her whole body felt like. She was on fire. She wished they had the time to just get naked and turn the A/C on, so they could fuck without worrying about the heat. But time was against them. 

“We should hurry up, before my mom sends a search party.” Leaning forward, she braced herself against the counter and started slamming into the brunette. Her face lowered to the brunette’s neck, licking the salty droplets of sweat off her bronzed skin. She tasted delicious. 

“Then, hurry up.” Rachel moaned in her ear. Her fingers got lost in her golden locks, tugging and pulling as she met each thrust with one of her own. How could she get better and better?

“No pressure.” Quinn bit down on her pulse point, not hard enough to leave a mark though. Her left hand dropped between the girl’s thighs, rubbing her bundle of nerves with the pad of her thumb while her shaft pumped into her, faster and harder with each thrust. 

“Oh…” She tilted her head back. Her mouth fell open, to moan out in pleasure as Quinn moved inside her, with more intensity. She was tightening impossibly around the girl, as minutes rolled by. 

“Ah yes…” Her mouth trailed up her throat and finally landed on Rachel’s. Their lips collided in a hard bruising kiss. Her hips pushed forward, rotating her way into the brunette who had both legs locked around her waist and kept her in place. 

“Quinn…” She moaned into her lips. She was so close…

“Cum for me, baby.” Quinn barely used the word, when they were at it. But when it slipped, it always managed to trigger the girl’s release. She could feel her walls tighten impossibly around her, before suddenly unclenching with a warm feeling surrounding her. She was coming hard. 

“Mmmm” she dropped against the wall. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She hadn’t had a bad orgasm in more than a year. The last one had been before Quinn came around. 

“Shit…” Quinn kept on grinding into her. She looked down between their bodies and the mere sight of their intimate parts joined together, made her follow after the brunette. She shot it deeply inside the girl’s core, that tightened around the warmth filling her up. 

“You’re warm…” Rachel whimpered. She loved getting the feeling of being filled by Quinn. It made her want more of it. 

“You too.” Quinn pulled out and dropped against her lover. They were a mess. “My mom is going to be so pissed…” She chuckled and grabbed a wet wipe, to clean the mess she had made inside Rachel. 

“I’ll find an excuse.” She let the blonde tenderly caress her wet lips, cleaning her up. “Do you need a shower?” 

“I’ll be fine.” She wiped her own shaft and threw the wipe away. “I’ll put some perfume on, hoping they won’t catch the smell of sex on us.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of.” Rachel got to her feet and embraced the blonde from behind, kissing she skin between her shoulders. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“I was about to send a search party, where were you?” Judy was tipsy. She had her 4th glass of champagne in her hand and seemed to be oblivious to what was going on between her daughter and one of her clients. 

“I took Rachel for a tour around the house. We lost track of the time in Dad’s former studio.” Quinn stayed by the brunette’s side, a little closer than she would be with any other guest. 

“You have a wonderful house Judy.” Rachel played the game. “Your China collection is remarkable…”

“Oh dear, someone that finally appreciates our furniture. Russell bought it for our 10 years’ anniversary...such a shame he ended up fucking the skank selling it, to get a discount.” Judy said nonchalantly. 

“Mother!” Quinn was surprised. She had never heard her talk like that before. 

“Oh Lucy, it’s the truth.” Judy took another glass from a tray and sipped half of its content, with one gulp. “I’ll go mingle some more...make yourself at home, honey.” She winked at the brunette and walked past them. 

“She’s drunk.” Quinn shook her head. “She’s never so straightforward…”

“She’s fun.” Rachel chuckled. She turned to the blonde and reached discretely for her hand, holding it behind her back. “What time are we allowed to get out of here, without drawing suspicions?”

“I think that in less than an hour, we’d be fine.” Quinn smirked at the brunette. “I just gave you a shattering orgasm, you’re still hungry?” 

“As much as quickies are fun, I prefer doing it in my comfy bed with the window open and with no lights on.” She stepped up into the blonde. “I also want to feel you naked against me…” She whispered in the blonde’s ear, knowing she could get a reaction out of her. 

“Maybe we should leave now.” Quinn whimpered. She could already play the scene in her head and the anticipation was killing her. 

“We should…” Rachel checked her watch. “In 55 minutes…” She pulled back from the blonde with a smirk. She got her right where she wanted her. 

“You love teasing me huh?” Quinn growled and went to move forward, in the woman’s space, when someone across the pool caught her eyes. She stayed rooted in the spot and just kept looking, staring back at the woman who was looking her way, with the same intense gaze. “Marley?” 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**“** What...when…” Quinn was at a loss of words. Her ex-girlfriend of almost 3 years and probably first love was standing right there, in front of her. 

“Quinn, are you alright?” Rachel stepped around the blonde and looked between the two exes. It was clear the blonde had a type, even if Marley was taller than her and had a paler skin complexion, compared to her tanned skin. “Hi, I’m Rachel Berry.” She extended her hand. 

“I know who you are. I came to see one of your shows, you were amazing.” Marley shook her hand and then looked back at the silent blonde. “You’re not going to say hi to me?”

“Hi.” Quinn groaned and looked away. “What are you doing here? Thought you were still in London, drinking tea with the Queen.” 

“That’s not for anyone, Lucy.” Marley chuckled softly. 

“Don’t call me like that, you know I hate it.” Quinn ran a hand through her hair. “How long are you staying in town for?” 

“For a few weeks. I’ll be going back to Yale when summer is over.” Marley tried to take a step closer, but the blonde retreated. “We should talk, Quinn.” 

“About what? It was pretty clear that your academic achievements were more relevant than our relationship. You left and I stayed.” Quinn turned to the other brunette, who was witnessing the exchange. “We should go, Rachel.”

“I can go home on my own, if you two need to...catch up?” Rachel looked at the blonde, who shook her head. 

“Nonsense. It was nice seeing you Marley, you look well.” Quinn nodded and disappeared back inside, leaving the two brunette women on their own. 

“Give her time, she’s just taken aback by your presence here.” Rachel smiled at the other girl, who stared after the blonde with a longing gaze, “She’ll call you…”

“Maybe…” Marley sighed and looked back at Rachel. “Just take care of her, ok?” With that said, the brunette walked away. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“What was that?” Rachel sat at her vanity, removing her earrings and necklace. Quinn had been silent for the whole ride home, lost in her thoughts. 

“What?” Quinn sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her feet. “What are you talking about?”

“Your exchange with Marley. It was awkward…” She turned to look at the blonde. “You’re still in love with her?”

“No, of course not. She left me almost two years ago, I moved on.” Quinn reclined back and watched the brunette. “I’m serious, I don’t have feelings for Marley...do you have feelings for Finn?”

“What does Finn have to do with this? We’re talking about you.” Rachel stood and unzipped herself, letting the dress pool at her feet, leaving her in all her naked glory in front of the blonde. “You were tense and hurt, so if you’re no longer in love with her, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Quinn stood and walked to her lover. She circled her back with her arm and buried her face in the crook of her neck, peppering it with slow kisses. “You smell good.” 

“You’re ignoring my questions, Quinn…” Rachel tried to push the blonde back, but it was hard to when those hands were palming her breasts so well. 

“You want to talk about another woman, when I could be making you come?” Quinn sighed and dropped her hands, looking at the brunette. “Really?” She raised her eyebrows in puzzlement. 

“We had sex just a couple of hours ago and I don’t want you to take an easy escape, just because it will make you feel good soon.” Rachel grabbed the blonde’s shirt from the bed and slipped it on, not to distract her any further. “If you convince me you’re okay, I’ll shove you on my bed and ride you until you pass out.” 

“What do you expect me to say, Rachel?” Quinn dropped back on the bed, stretched on her back. 

“Why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking?” Rachel rolled on her stomach beside her. Perched on her right elbow, she used the other hand to stroke the blonde’s hair, slowly. 

“We never got closure, you know? We...she got the news about this international program and she was so happy about it, that...how could I keep her away from that? We fought and we made up and then we let each other go.” She sighed, recalling that memory. “We just gave up and went our ways…”

“You could’ve done long distance maybe?” Rachel stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. 

“We would’ve ended up fighting more, ruining the good memories we had built together. We were one of those physical couples, you know? We needed to stay close, to work.” She looked at the brunette and rolled on her side, almost curling. She nuzzled in the woman’s neck, breathing in her strong perfume.

“You didn’t say goodbye to each other?” Rachel kissed her forehead. 

“We did...the night before she left…” She closed her eyes, remembering how they spent hours rolling around in her dorm’s bed. They had barely caught one hour of sleep, before they were due to the airport for her flight. “We kissed at the airport and we hugged…it was a mutual breakup without really saying it, you know?”

“That’s why you should talk to her. Get the closure you never had…” Rachel leaned down to kiss her lips, gently. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure…” Quinn nodded against her lips and drew her closer. 

“We kept on seeing each other for the past year, even if we are not in the same city…” She nibbled on her lip and bunched her shirt in her hand, pulling her closer. “Why?” 

“I can’t explain that…” Quinn’s hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, to caress her bare hip. “You’re different...what we have is different.” 

“‘Cause we’re only fuck buddies?” Rachel smirked and pushed her on her back, straddling her. 

“Maybe…” Quinn sat up and tugged her shirt off. “Or maybe because we don’t need to be attached to the hip to trust each other? Even if we’re not technically dating…”

“We are not.” Rachel tugged the blonde shirt and bra off and held onto her, smashing their chests together. “But we are exclusively fucking one another…” 

“Oh yes…” Quinn nodded and rolled them over, so she could discard the rest of her clothes. 

“Come here…” Rachel opened her arms and legs and welcomed her younger partner on top of her, who didn’t waste any time to just settle against her. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It took Quinn few more days to muster the courage to go see her ex. Few more days spent rolling around in Rachel’s bed, who had lent her a good ear but was also an incredible distraction. She didn’t know how to label it, but it seemed they were working fine with their arrangement and both had no intentions to stop it. 

She stood on the familiar doorstep, wearing a simple t-shirt with board shorts and a pair of worn-out All Stars. It was too hot to go for something different. She rang the doorbell and waited, having heard some noises from inside the house, meaning someone was home. 

“Coming…” Marley’s voice could be heard on the other side. When she opened the front door, she was surprised to see the blonde on her porch. “Quinn…”

“Marley, hey…” Quinn stepped forward. “Is it a bad moment? I can come back another time.” She looked around the house, maybe she was interrupting something. 

“I’m on my own, just watching Buffy reruns.” She let the blonde in and closed the door behind her. “May I offer you something to drink?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Quinn followed the brunette in the living room and took a seat on the couch. The house hadn’t changed much since the last time she had been there. There were new pictures, but the furniture was all the same. It still gave Quinn more warmth than her big mansion. 

“You look good...new haircut?” Marley sat across from her, perched on the edge of her coffee table. 

“Yeah.” She nodded and took in her ex’s looks. She had become more mature, indeed, but she still looked like the girl that had stolen her heart in a McKinley’s hallway. “How was London? Did you like it?” 

“It was amazing, Quinn. I took so many courses and met so many people from around the world. I was in the center of everything and the city is so beautiful.” She was literally gushing about it and in that moment, Quinn realized she had made the right choice. She couldn’t have made Marley happier than this experience abroad. 

“I’m glad you liked that.” Quinn nodded tersely, looking away from her. 

“Quinn…” Marley tilted her head back to stare at the blonde. “I’m sorry…”

“For what? London made you happy…” Quinn looked at her, hands clenched in tight fists. “You needed to do that, for yourself.” 

“You made me happy...you made me very happy.” Marley reached for her hands, covering them with her palms. 

“But not enough to be your top priority.” Quinn couldn’t help it. As much as she had tried to move on, part of her still held onto that emptiness left by the brunette’s choice of leaving her behind. She stood up and walked to the window, staring out at the backyard. 

“You could’ve said something. You always put those walls around you, expecting people to read your mind, Quinn…” Marley stood up as well. “If you had said something, I could’ve made a different choice…” 

“I didn’t want you to choose me because I wanted it…” Quinn shook her head. “You should’ve chosen me because  _ you _ wanted  _ me _ more than London or any other program Yale had to offer.”

“Easy to say it now.” Marley stared at her ex’s back. “We could’ve done many things, Quinn, but we didn’t...and you know you can’t dump it all on me.” 

“No, I can’t and I’m not going to.” Quinn turned around to stare at her. “We could’ve given us a chance to stay together, despite the long distance, but we didn’t even think of it…”

“I thought about it.” Marley looked away from her. “I thought about it when you took me to the airport, after our last night together.”

“And why didn’t you say anything?” Quinn took a step forward. She was close enough to brush the back of her hand against the brunette’s. Close enough to smell her perfume. 

“Cause it wouldn’t have been enough.” Marley grabbed onto her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Being with you, without really having you there would’ve been harder to deal with.” She tugged her by the hand and stepped up into the blonde. “Loving you was equally physical and emotional. It was in the small things…” She leaned up to brush her nose against Quinn’s, closing her eyes. “It was in the way you’d hold my hand when we walked down the street or how you let me borrow your jacket because it was cold outside.” She sighed when Quinn breathed in deeply, against her lips. “How you let me tuck my head under your chin, when we watched a horror movie of your choice or some sap movie I liked so much.” 

“Marley…” Quinn nuzzled her forehead with the tip of her nose. This was not the closure she had imagined to get. 

“How you held me at night, letting me tuck my feet under yours even if they were damn cold.” They both chuckled. “How could I not miss the way you made love to me? I would’ve missed everything and I would’ve run back home to you.I couldn’t afford it.” 

“I would’ve waited for you.” Quinn sighed and took a step back. “I would’ve visited you and called you and written you letters…” 

“I was selfish, I know.” Marley held onto her hand. “We could have had both, maybe...but things might have gone wrong too. I didn’t want us to resent each other because everything was too much for us to handle.” 

“We will never know…” Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Do you still love me, Quinn?” Marley took a step forward and cupped her face with both hands. 

“Does it matter?” Quinn closed her eyes and fought the urge to lean forward and just kiss her. Her mind was tricking her heart. 

“it does.” The brunette rested their foreheads together. “We could start again...we could give it a second try. We’ll be both in Yale and-”

“Until the next thing comes around?” Quinn pulled back. “I...I don’t think I’m completely over you, Marley, but I am not ready to move on from what happened between us and all the chances we missed.” She took a step back from her, separating their bodies. 

“That’s unfair, Quinn…” Marley crossed her arms over her chest. “Is it because of that woman? Rachel?” 

“She has nothing to do with this.” Quinn straightened her pose. 

“So, if you weren’t fucking her, you wouldn’t still give us a try?” The brunette leaned back in the back of the couch. “You thought I wouldn’t notice the flirty banter and the closeness? You’ve been fucking around with her for how long? Easy to please an older woman...does she buy you nice things?” 

“She’s not my cougar, Marley.” She was getting angrier now. “I met Rachel last year and we’re having sex, so what about it? I’m single, she’s single...do the math.” 

“Once the player, always the player huh? It didn’t take you long to find solace in some woman’s arms, after we broke up. Wonder if you had gone behind my back, if we had stayed together...how do they say? Out of sight, out of mind…” She was jealous. It was undeniable. 

“That’s unfair. I never thought of going after another girl when we were together. I was faithful to you, despite the rumors about my reputation.” She shook her head and walked away. “This was a mistake…” She muttered to herself. 

“Quinn wait…” Marley took off after her and stopped her by the door, pinning her to it. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” She gripped the front of her t-shirt and pressed up into her, burying her head into her neck. “Don’t go.” 

“I don’t want to ruin all the good things we had together…” Quinn dropped her head against the door. “I loved you, with my whole heart, and that memory will always stay with me, but we need to move on. For good.” 

“I loved you too…” Marley sniffed and buried her face more into the crook of her neck. “We don’t have to say goodbye.” 

“But we should…” Quinn kissed her cheek softly. “We can’t keep on holding onto something that is no longer there, It’s unfair to the both of us.” 

“I don’t want to let you go.” She cupped her face and leaned forward, brushing her lips against Quinn’s. “Stay...one last time.” She moved her lips against hers, feeling the blonde respond to the kiss. 

“I don’t...we can’t…” Quinn pressed back into the brunette and circled her waist with her arms. She pushed them off the door and walked backwards towards the living room, still wrapped in Marley’s embrace. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel woke up to the loud knock on her front door. She had fallen asleep on her comfortable couch, lulled to sleep by a good bottle of wine and the soft Jazz coming from the docking station, where she had plugged her iPod on. She knew she was one of the very few people still using that music device, but she loved it. It had all her old playlists saved on it. 

“I’m coming…” Rachel buttoned her shorts up and lifted her hair up in a messy bun, trying to look presentable for whomever was on her porch. “Quinn…” She smiled at the younger woman, but the gesture wasn’t reciprocated. The blonde looked distressed and tired. 

“Can we talk?” She moved past the brunette and sighed deeply. What was she going to tell Rachel? 

“Hey, are you ok?” Rachel grabbed her by the hand and led her into her living room. She pushed her on the couch and sat on the edge of the coffee table, in front of her. “Did something happen? Are you hurt?” 

“No. No, I’m fine.” Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and dropped against the comfortable couch, closing her eyes. 

“Is Judy okay?” Rachel covered her knees with her hands. “Quinn, you’re scaring me? What’s wrong?”

“I kissed her.” Quinn muttered through gritted teeth. It was barely louder than a whisper and Rachel found it difficult to properly hear what she had said. 

“I didn’t catch it…” Rachel moved to sit beside the blonde and removed her hands from her face. She cupped her face and tilted it towards hers, needing to see her as she spoke. “Say it again?”

“I kissed her.” Quinn sighed and stared at the brunette. “I kissed Marley and we almost slept together.” 

“Oh…” Rachel nodded and furrowed her brows. “That’s why I haven’t seen you for the past three days? Did you get back with her?” 

“Yes and..no.” Quinn sat up and dropped her shoes to the floor, sitting cross legged in front of the brunette, who did the same. 

“You’re not making any sense, Quinn.” She could feel a headache coming. 

“I haven’t been around because I needed to process what happened with Marley and I didn’t know how you’d react to it.” Quinn clenched her hands over her knees. Her palms were all sweaty. 

“Are you back with her? Did you come here to tell me that whatever we’re doing is over?” Rachel looked at the blonde, waiting for a confirmation. 

“Marley and I are over, what happened was just a mistake.” The blonde didn’t know if reach out for her or just keep her hands to herself. She was so damn confused. “I’m just glad we stopped before we took things to the next level…”

“Why’d you stop?” The brunette had experienced something like that with Finn, but she had been stupid enough to give in for one last time, only to have her heart broken by him. 

“I don’t know...we were...we were down to our underwear and one moment we were kissing, the next I was gathering my clothes and out of the door.” Quinn could still remember the way she had easily fallen into her ex’s arms. They hadn’t even made it to her bedroom. They had stumbled on the couch, in the haste of getting their clothes out of their way, so their bodies could get reacquainted with each other. 

“Something must have happened Quinn or you’d have gone through that with her and you’d be telling me a different story.” She wasn’t trying to be petty. She just needed to know what stopped her from going further. She needed to know if something was going to stop her again, given the chance to be in the same predicament. 

“I don’t know, Rachel.” Quinn stood up and let out a frustrated grunt. “I don’t fucking know why I stopped, but I did. I thought you’d be happy about it!”

“This is not about me, Quinn.” Rachel shook her head. “This is about you getting your damn closure with a girl you’re obviously still in love with.” 

“I am not in love with her.” Quinn turned to stare at her. “I’m over her or I would have jumped on her offer to get back with her, don’t you think?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re right or maybe you’re just too proud to say yes now.” Rachel sighed deeply. “What’s going to happen once you’re back in Yale? You’ll end up seeing each other and what’s going to stop you from sleeping with her?” 

“You’re worried I’ll sleep with her and break our silent agreement not to sleep around?” 

“I don’t give a fuck about that agreement, Quinn. If it had been any other girl, I wouldn’t have cared about you fucking her or not. This is not the point.” Rachel stood up as well and stood in front of the blonde. 

“Then what’s the point? Cause you sound pissed off by the fact I didn’t sleep with my ex, when you should be grateful I did not.” Quinn threw her hands up in frustration.

“The point is that you are still hung over a girl, that you’re supposed to have moved on from.” Rachel shook her head. “I’m not saying I’d be happier if you had had sex with her, but it might have given you the closure you’re still desperately looking for.”

“You don’t know that. You don’t know what I’m feeling…” 

“No, I don’t.” Rachel stepped up to the blonde and grabbed her hands, with hers. “So, why don’t you just tell me about it?” 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn had followed her up in her room, with the promise of opening up with her, but as soon as they had laid on her bed - side by side - the blonde had closed her eyes and just kept quiet. Long minutes passed and Rachel could only lay on her side, with both hands tucked under her head, and stare at the blonde, who was probably going through an internal turmoil. 

“Tell me about Finn?” Quinn turned her head her way, but kept her eyes closed. 

“What do you want to know?” Rachel scooted closer and cupped her face with her palm. Her thumb brushed over the shape of her lips, in the same way her mouth would. 

“Everything you want to share.” Quinn kissed her thumb and grabbed her wrist with her hand, holding her close. 

“I think I fell in love with him for the way he used to stare at me…” Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. “He used to be attentive and make me feel special, like I was the only girl in the world.” She chuckled at her own young self’s naiveness. “We started dating without really making it official to everyone, because he had a reputation to uphold and I was considered a loser.” 

“Weren’t you hurt by it?” Quinn rolled on her side, mirroring her position. 

“I was.” She smiled sadly. “But I thought that loving him in the dark, was better than not having him at all. He could make me feel special, but he could also make me feel like shit. Now, I realize I gave him all the power to destroy me.” 

“You didn’t date anyone else besides him?” Quinn furrowed her brows. She didn’t understand how someone like Rachel had chosen to waste her time with someone like Finn, when she could have had anyone better than him. 

“We had our ups and downs, but we were steady for almost two years. He was my first everything...and I thought the same was for him…” She wiped the corner of her eye, brushing away a lone tear. 

“He cheated on you?” Quinn scooted forward and cupped her cheek, brushing her following tears off with her own thumb. 

“During one of our temporary breaks, he slept with the head cheerleader.” She nuzzled into the blonde’s hand. “I found out many months later when we had broken up for good and I felt like a damn fool. Everyone knew.” 

“What a bastard.” Quinn leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

“I was so damn stupid that I would’ve even taken him back, if he had not moved on so quickly with Santana and gotten her pregnant.” She chuckled sadly. “After all these years, part of me wonders what could’ve happened to us, if we had stayed together but I realize we were just not meant to be…”

“How can you be so sure about it?” Quinn envied her. She was so confused. 

“Because when I saw him last year, I realized we belonged to different worlds. He was never going to give up on this town for me, because it was part of who he really was and I, on the other hand, am no one here. I could do so much better than being the quarterback’s girlfriend or wife.” Rachel cupped her face and lowered her lips against hers. “Time will give you the right perspective on your story with Marley...give yourself time.” 

“You make it sound easy…” Quinn sighed against her mouth. 

“It’s not, but it’s what you owe yourself…” Rachel pecked her again and just curled against her front. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

“Hey.” Quinn walked down the stairs and found Rachel at the stove, making waffles for dinner. 

“Hey sleepyhead.” Rachel beamed at her. “Dinner will be ready in a moment.” She nodded to the table for her to take a seat. 

“Waffles?” The blonde was salivating. She hadn’t eaten in almost 20 hours and she was famished. She walked up to the brunette and slipped her arms around her waist, looking over her shoulder. 

“With fried chicken.” She nodded to the carton box beside her. “I ordered you a bucket when you were sleeping, thought you’d appreciate that.” 

“You’re the fucking best.” Quinn turned her head to place a sloppy kiss on her lips, before moving toward the chicken box to take a peek inside. “It’s huge, why did you get so much? You’re vegan.”

“You can take it home, if you can’t finish it all.” Rachel chuckled at the sight of the blonde shoving a tender piece inside her mouth. “Something tells me it won’t be the case…” 

“Sorry, I’m just hungry.” She threw the bones in the trash and washed her hands under the faucet. “What’s your topping?”

“I got some fresh berries in my fridge, do you mind getting them?” She nodded to the fridge as she brought the waffles to the kitchen table. 

“Berry with berries on top?” She smirked and took a seat beside the brunette, having brought both the berries and the bucket with her.

“Smartass.” She sprayed some vegan whipped cream on hers and covered it with berries. 

“You like me…” Quinn placed two huge pieces of fried chicken on her own and covered everything with maple syrup. “Having breakfast food for dinner is the very best. What gave you the idea?”

“I only know how to make waffles or pancakes, without burning the house down.” Rachel ate her waffles. “I read about this restaurant that serves waffles with chicken, so I got it for you. I know your carnivorous nature can’t stay away from meat for too long.” 

“I am not that bad.” Quinn grabbed another piece and dove into it, with her hands. “Does it bug you?”

“You’re a messy eater.” Rachel wiped her lips and cheeks with her own napkin. “Watching you doesn’t make me want to throw up. You should’ve seen guys eat at our canteen...it was awful.”   
  


“I’m sure…” She wiped her own mouth and grabbed a beer, taking a long gulp. “Have you talked to him, since you’ve been back?”

“He keeps on leaving me these long voice messages, but I simply delete them.” She shrugged and finished her waffles. “He’s married with two kids and I am not a homewrecker, despite what they are trying to spread around.”

“He doesn’t want to give up huh?” Pushing back her chair, she wiped her hands and face and finished her beer. She was full. 

“He always wanted what he couldn’t have, pretty childish huh?” Standing up, she took the dishes to the sink. 

“It’s understandable…” Quinn stood up as well and got behind the brunette, resting her hands on the counter each side of her. “You’re amazing and anyone would be a fool for having let you go.” 

“Someone woke up on the smooth-talking side of the bed huh?” Rachel turned around in her arms and looked up at the blonde. 

“I’m serious…” Quinn dropped her smirk and leaned down, brushing her lips against her forehead. 

“I know…” Rachel tilted her head back when those lips started trailing down her neck. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Dropping on her knees, she lowered the girl’s sleep shorts to the floor and inhaled deeply the musky scent coming from between her legs. 

“Quinn, please…”She kicked her shorts to the side and lifted one of her legs over the girl’s shoulder, granting her an easy access to her wet core. Dropping her hands to her head, she pushed it forward, anticipating the loud moan escaping her throat when the girl’s tongue slid between her outer lips. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Mm...I like when you do it.” Rachel almost purred into the pillow. She was in a pure bliss, induced by the multiple orgasms and the tender caresses following their sexual activities. 

“Do what?” Quinn was perched on her left elbow and was using her free hand to caress the brunette’s lower stomach, stroking the skin under her belly button with her fingertips. 

“Touch my stomach. It calms me down.” Rachel rolled on her back under her lover and looked up at her, hands at her sides in a relaxed pose. 

“It always managed to soothe me, when I had a nightmare.” The blonde switched to drawing imaginary shapes on her skin. Her head lowered enough to drop a soft kiss on Rachel’s smiling lips. 

“You’re here, but not really...What’s bothering you?” Rachel’s hands cupped her face. She kept her close, while their lips met for another tender kiss. 

“I’m...I’m replaying that night in my mind, trying to figure out why I stopped.” Quinn sighed and nuzzled her nose with hers. “It finally hit me…but I’m even more confused now.”

“What hit you?” Rachel brought her lips back down and nibbled on her bottom lip. Her body angled to see more contact with the other woman, who lowered back between her legs and draped the blanket over their backs. 

“You.” Quinn hovered her on her forearms. “I don’t know why or how, but I thought of you and I stopped.” She looked down at Rachel, who was equally confused. “I felt like I was cheating on you…”

“But we are not dating…” Rachel’s hands slid down her back to settle on her hips. 

“What if we were?” Quinn breathed in deeply. “What if I wanted us to become something more than just a sexual relationship between two adults?” 

“You can’t be serious, you don’t want it.” Rachel slipped from under her and sat up, with her back to the blonde. 

“I’m telling you I want more…” Quinn got on her knees and dragged the blanket with her. “What do you want?” 

“You’re just mixing up your feelings for her, with what we’re doing in bed.” Rachel stood up and put a robe on, fastening it around her waist. 

“I’m not…” Quinn stood up and wrapped herself in the blanket. “I’m not having sex with you as a rebound. If I wanted her, I’d go over there and fall in bed with her and you and I would be over.” 

“You just told me you weren’t totally over her, how could you possibly want to date me?” Rachel shook her head. “You’re emotionally unavailable…”

“Since when you’re a psychologist?” Quinn walked to her and stopped her from pacing. “Yes, I’m not fully over what happened with Marley, but it’s not really her...I don’t love her anymore. I don’t see my future with her.” Quinn took her in her arms and tilted her head upwards. “I’m not asking you to marry me tomorrow, I’m asking you to give us a chance.” 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Quinn.” Rachel looked away. “You need time to close your past relationship for good. I’m not going to throw myself into this, only to be left on the sidelines while you decide you want to mend it with her.” 

“I wouldn’t keep you hanging on like that…” Quinn sighed. “But I get your point, I guess…”

“Go back to Yale, Quinn.” Rachel looked at her and cupped her face. “Let time pass and then we will talk about us.” 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Summer was over and they hadn’t seen or talked to each other, since that day in Rachel’s house. True to her word, Quinn had gone back to Yale to attend her junior year while Rachel got back to Broadway and to the life she had in NYC. They hadn’t kept in touch, despite the sporadic texts or likes on social medias. They were no longer traveling back between the two cities, like the previous year, and Rachel was definitely aware of the difference. 

“Enjoy your evening, Miss Berry.” One of the security guards nodded her way, as she left through the back entrance of the theater. It was chilly outside and she should’ve brought a warmer coat, than her faux-leather jacket. 

“Thank you Adam.” She smiled and checked her Uber app. The driver must’ve been close by now.

“Miss Berry?” A familiar voice startled her from behind her. She could recognize that voice anywhere, even in a louder place than a back alley of NYC.

“Quinn…” Rachel was in awe. Few months later and Quinn was even more gorgeous than her mind remembered. Her hair was longer and pushed back, behind her ears. Gone were the shorts and t-shirt, in favor of a Burberry trench coat with black pants and a buttoned-up Oxford shirt. 

“I liked your performance, but I’m sure you hear it a lot.” She took a step forward and handed her the bouquet of gardenias. “I remember you said they were your favorite flowers…”

“They are.” She buried her nose in, inhaling the sweet scent of gardenias mixed with something that she recognized being Quinn’s perfume. “When did you arrive?” 

“Few hours ago.” She rubbed the back of her head. “My train is supposed to leave in 1 hour from Grand Central Station.” 

“You’re leaving already?” She was confused. 

“I...I didn’t want to assume anything and we haven’t been in touch lately, so I don’t know if you wanted me to go.” Quinn cleared her throat. “

“It’s too late for a young woman to take that train.” Rachel stepped up and grabbed onto her right hand, with her free one. “And I don’t want you to go…” 

“No?” Quinn smiled. She used her left hand to cup the side of her face, brushing her thumb under the skin of her eye. 

“No.” She held onto her hand and tugged her forward. As soon as they were inches apart, she leaned up on her tiptoes to brush a soft kiss on her awaiting mouth. God she had missed those lips. 

“Do you want to join me for dinner? My treat.” Quinn circled her waist with her arm and held onto her, providing some of her warmth against the cold breeze. 

“Is it a date?” Rachel leaned back on her feet. Her hand slid down the girl’s neck to grip onto her coat. 

“Only if you want to…” Quinn kissed her forehead softly. She didn’t need to wait for a verbal confirmation, to know they were on the same page, because Rachel had started tugging her by the hand toward the car waiting for her. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

She had borrowed a couple of loose gym shorts and a ‘Wicked’ t-shirt that was a little shorter on her, than how it fit the brunette but it was better than no pj at all. Dinner with Rachel had simply served the purpose to reconnect and get updates on each other’s lives, during their time apart with no connection. Even if she had offered to book a room in the familiar hotel where she used to stay, during all the previous visits, the brunette had insisted on taking her home with her and offering her the comfort of her guest room. So, there she was. She was sprawled in the middle of the bed, with both hands behind her head and her eyes set on the city skyline, outside her window. 

“Quinn?” A voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“Rachel?” Quinn sat up and looked towards the source of that noise. Her eyes landed on the brunette singer - clad in a simple nightgown - leaning against the doorway. “Is everything okay?” 

“I couldn’t sleep…” She had her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Oh…” Quinn nodded. “Nightmare or just thinking too much?” She propped the pillow up behind her back and leaned against it. Pulling the covers back, she silently invited the brunette to join her. 

“The latter.” Rachel crossed the space separating her from the bed and slowly climbed onto the mattress, sitting down beside the blonde mimicking her pose. 

“Work stuff?” Quinn tilted her head back and closed her eyes. The mere presence of Rachel near her was calming her down. Her scent and warmth were affecting her more than she could even remember. 

“How’s Yale?” Rachel shifted on her side and curled against her front, with her head against her chest and one arm draped over her waist, holding onto her side with her hand. 

“Good.” Quinn’s chin came to rest atop her head. Both arms wrapped around the brunette, who burrowed herself even further into her. 

“Have you seen her?” Rachel whispered into her collarbone. Hadn’t she been so close, she wouldn’t have even heard her. 

“Yes.” Quinn tightened her grip around her. “We talked a lot…” 

“I see.” Rachel’s brows furrowed and her eyes closed. She took in a deep breath, waiting for the final confirmation this was going to be their last night. 

“She wanted us to give it another try.” Quinn loosened her grip around her with one arm and used her hand to tilt Rachel’s face upwards, to her. “But I’m no longer available…” 

“Who is she?” Rachel’s hand tightened around the fabric of her t-shirt. 

“Wanna guess?” Quinn chuckled. Her face lowered enough to breathe against Rachel’s mouth. Their lips brushed softly enough to make Rachel sigh, needing more of that contact. “It’s you, Rachel.” She closed the gap between their lips and pressed her mouth over Rachel’s. Rachel was lost. Despite the first sshock, she grabbed onto the side of the blonde’s face and pulled her down for a harder and well deserved kiss. 

“Quinn...I…” Rachel pulled away from her addicting lips. “I need to confess something.” 

“What is it?” Quinn looked at her, slackening her grip around her back so she could fully slip on top of her, under the blanket. 

“When you told me about you and Marley almost having sex...well, I was relieved you had stopped.” Rachel looked away from her. She had no right to feel jealous, yet she was.

“I would’ve felt the same, if the roles had been reversed you know.” Quinn turned her head her way, to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“I know, but I shouldn’t have.” Rachel nuzzled their noses together and sighed deeply. “I shouldn’t have felt anything, because we were just two women having sex with no string attached.”

“I think we both know it was never like that, for us.” Quinn kissed her again. “It was casual but not meaningless...and in all honesty, I would’ve gotten mad, if you had almost slept with that oaf of your ex.” 

“You need to stop worrying about Finn.” Rachel chuckled and dropped more weight on her young lover. “He’s got nothing on you. You satisfy me in ways that none of my past exes could ever do.” 

“Good to know, but he should stop calling you from now on.” Quinn gently rolled them over and settled between her legs, claiming her lips for a slow and sensual kiss. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**_1 year later_ **

“We...God, we should go back…” Rachel’s head slammed back against the door, thrown back in pleasure. 

“Everyone’s too drunk to even notice we’re gone.” Quinn was nipping at her neck, marking her tanned skin with soft love bites that would be gone within minutes. “Fuck, you’re still so tight…” She held her up against the door as she rammed into her, thrust after thrust. 

“You’re still so big.” She was panting for air. She wished nothing more than being in their bedroom, without a stupid dress standing in between their naked frames. 

“We should go home...I want you naked.” Quinn was nibbling on her ear and pumping harder into her, as if it was their last time doing it. As if their lives depended on it. 

“I want you naked too, baby.” She pushed the girl’s shirt and bra to the floor. Her nails scratched along her bare back, sure to leave a mark, while her hips worked up and down to take her harder inside. 

“Mmm…” Quinn’s legs felt like jelly. Her muscles were trembling with pleasure and fatigue. She needed a surface where to place the brunette, before she sent them both to the floor. “Babe...fuck, I need to sit down.” She breathed hard, halting her movements inside her girlfriend. 

“You ok baby?” Rachel kissed her sweaty temple and then pushed her back, enough to slip her hard member out of her core and get back to her feet. The nearest comfortable surface was down the hallways, but it was way too far for the time at their disposal. 

“I just need to sit…” She had had too many champagne glasses, probably. She would’ve been able to take them both over the edge, if she had been sober. 

“You can sit here.” Rachel took her to closed toilet seat. Pushing her down, she let her dress drop to the floor before reclaiming her position on top of the blonde, who welcomed in her lap and sheathed herself back into her core. “Better?” Peppering her face with kisses, her hips slowly undulated back and forth, turning their frantic fucking into something slower. 

“Oh yes.” Quinn buried her face into the crook of her neck. Clinging to her back, she let her hands slide down to her buttocks to grip onto, as she let Rachel ride her like a perfect cowgirl. 

“Holy fuck…” Rachel’s hand reached between her own legs to rub her ignored clit. Her fingers worked the bundle of nerve with expertise, reminding herself of the many nights spent imagining Quinn inside her, as they laid 80 miles away from each other. 

“Get yourself off on me.” Quinn’s mouth brushed her ear. “Use me to cum…” She chanted in her ear and aided the movement of her hips, making sure to slam their pelvises together every few thrusts. 

“Quinn…” She started sobbing in pleasure. The feeling of fullness and the sweet voice in her ear made her body tremble. She was so damn close. 

“You’re so gorgeous when you cum for me, baby…” Quinn’s mouth crashed on hers. She kissed her moans away and just pushed her tongue inside her mouth, falling into the same rhythm of her cock pushing inside her wet core. She moaned as well, feeling the girl’s release envelop her hardness in a warm embrace that triggered her own release. 

“Mmm.” Rachel pulled back from their kiss. Her forehead came to rest against Quinn’s shoulder, brushing against it while her walls tightened and loosened around her lover, who was spilling inside her. 

“Baby...god…” Quinn held onto her and nuzzled into her neck, breathing heavily. She would never get tired of sex with the brunette. 

“We’re totally missing your graduation party... “ Rachel chuckled and kissed her heated cheek. She was still intimately intertwined with the blonde graduate, who shrugged and pulled her close. 

“I don’t need much to celebrate it…” Quinn leaned up to steal a soft kiss. “Just you, me and some privacy.” 

“So we can fuck more?” Rachel chuckled softly. She slipped off her lap and reached for her dress and discarded underwear.

“Should I feel bad about wanting to celebrate my graduation with spectacular sex with my girlfriend?” Quinn stood up and pulled her pants back up. 

“Spectacular huh?” Rachel helped her with the shirt and started buttoning it up for her. 

“If sex was an Olympic game, we’d be competing for gold medal…” Quinn smirked down at her. “Plus, we’d have to practice a lot…” 

“You have a one track mind.” Rachel laughed softly. She retrieved her heels and slipped them on, gaining a few inches on Quinn. 

“Have you seen yourself lately?” Quinn circled her with her arms and leaned in to kiss her softly. “You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen and I’m not just saying it because you gave me a mind blowing orgasm, just a few minutes ago.” 

“But that helps... “ Rachel fixed her hair and makeup, staring at her reflection in the mirror. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Quinn kissed her shoulder from behind. “I can’t believe I can call you mine…” 

“You’re prettier than me.” The brunette singer turned to kiss her cheek softly, eyes on each other through the mirror. “But thank you.” 

“We should go downstairs.” Quinn disentangled herself from the brunette and unlocked the bathroom door, checking for anyone waiting on them. “Clear…”

“Thanks Miss Fabray.” Rachel slipped past her and waited for her at the end of the hallway. Taking the blonde by the hand, she walked down the staircase that led them back to the ground floor and then outside to the courtyard, where the party was taking place. 

“Quinn. Where were you??” Judy Fabray moved through the crowd to greet her daughter and her girlfriend. “We were waiting for you…”

“I’m here, Mom.” Quinn rolled her eyes and took the champagne glass the woman was offering her. She handed one to Rachel, who had her hand still laced with hers and was standing closer to her. “Did you have to invite all of your clients? I don’t even know these people…”

“Oh hush dear…” Judy turned to her guests, ensuring they all had their glasses full. “Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for being here for my Quinn. We’re here to celebrate one of the biggest steps in a young woman’s life…” She turned to her daughter. “I knew my Lucy would’ve gone places, but seeing her achieve her dreams makes me the proudest.” She wiped the corner of her eyes. “To many of these fabulous days….” She raised her glass, joined by her other guests. 

“Thanks Mom.” Quinn pulled the woman in a tight embrace. She really had to thank her for what she had become. 

“You make me very proud…” She looked over her shoulder to the older brunette, who nodded in agreement with her. “Now, go and have fun with your girlfriend. I’ve got people to mingle with…”

“You’re one of a kind, Mom.” Quinn let her go and turned to the brunette, who had witnessed the sweet exchange. 

“Your mother is so sweet…” Rachel’s arms circled her neck and her body pressed up into her front, reminding them both of a similar embrace that had occurred minutes before. “She really loves you.” 

“I know she does.” Quinn nodded and leaned down to brush her lips over Rachel’s. “I’ve got news…”

“What kind?” Rachel’s fingers caressed the back of her neck, playing with the baby hair at the base of her hairline. 

“You’re going to be very sick of me…” Quinn smirked at her confused frown. “I landed a job in Manhattan...it’s just an internship, but it’s better than nothing right?” She shrugged. 

“You’re kidding me? Of course.” Rachel squealed and pulled her down for a hard kiss. Fingers tangled in her golden hair, unable to contain herself. 

“I checked the area out.” Quinn mumbled against her lips. “Seems like we’re going to be neighbours, again…” She smirked and just kissed her again.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this second installment comes to an end...hope you enjoyed the journey! ;) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your review! 
> 
> Thank you


End file.
